Windows to the Soul
by renesmeecullen454
Summary: After knowing that he is not engage to Lizzy anymore, Ciel needs to find a new suitable wife. As she meets a girl who somewhat resembles her late mother, Ciel's life starts to get even more complicated. And what if Alois took interest at this girl too. CielxOC (Please Review... :)))
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. This is Ciel x OC. My first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, hope you like it.

Chapter 1: A Broken Engagement

Sunday mornings are in fact the most peaceful day for Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He does his usual routines while eating the breakfast which was prepared by his demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian, what is scheduled for today?" he asked

"Young master, there is nothing scheduled for this day aside from the upcoming arrival of the Marquis and Marchioness Midford." Sebastian said

_"Aunt Frances is coming? I wonder if their arrival has something to do with the news they are talking about."Ciel thought_

"Young Master, you must get ready. The Midfords are coming here at mid- day." Sebastian said

"Very well then." Ciel replied

After taking a bath, Sebastian put the most presentable clothes that will suit the Marchioness taste. Ciel goes to his study room and start to work on some papers while waiting for the arrival of his aunt. Midday comes and a carriage stops in front of the Phantomhive grand doors.

Sebastian opens the door and welcomes the Midford family. Sebastian also notices that Lady Elizabeth, his master's fiancé grew thin.

"We are waiting for your arrival, Marquis and Marchioness Midford, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward. The Earl is on his study room right now, this way please." Sebastian said

Sebastian escorted them on the place where Ciel is. As they enter, Sebastian notices that Lady Elizabeth doesn't give Ciel a suffocating hug. _'There is something wrong here'_ he thought.

"Fine day Aunt Frances." Ciel greeted

"Fine day too, Ciel." Marchioness Midford said

"So, may ask straight to the point, what brings you here Aunt Frances. It seems to be important that even the Marquis comes with you too." Ciel stated

"Well Ciel, to be straight to the point, we're here to talk about the engagement between you and Elizabeth." '_What about the engagement? Does Aunt Frances want to make the marriage earlier?' Ciel thought._ "I want to cancel the engagement between the two of you. This decision was decided by me and my husband last night. I think Elizabeth will not be able to be a suitable wife for you because of Elizabeth's sickness. She's becoming vulnerable." The marchioness continued.

Ciel was in fact shocked on what his Aunt Frances had said. He is wondering why it just happen so suddenly. The two things he understands now is that: First, Elizabeth is sick; and second, Elizabeth is now his ex- fiancée.

"I see. So I need to find a new lady to marry. By the way, why does Elizabeth becomes sick?" Ciel asked out of curiosity

"She had pneumonia Ciel. And don't worry, as your aunt, I will help you to find a suitable wife." Marchioness Midford said

After the conversation, the Midfords left the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was still wondering about Lizzie. Even though she is not his fiancée anymore, she is still his cousin. The only thing that bugs him out is who will be his new fiancée.

"Sebastian." Ciel said

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked

"I want you to come up on a list of suitable ladies to be my new fiancée. This is the only way we can help Aunt Frances. This is an order Sebastian!" Ciel said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian and vanish out of the blue.

This seems to become a very long search. Ciel thinks deeply and starts to list all the family names who he knows to have a daughter suitable to him. On the other hand, Sebastian starts to take down names of maidens from noble families whom he thinks suitable to his young master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new Lady Phantomhive

Weeks have passed and they still didn't find any suitable wife for Ciel. Frances together with his family and Ciel are still looking on the list after sorting it out to the ladies who have more potential down to ladies with less potential.

After Edward and Alexis Midford finish scanning the list to make sure they don't miss one, pass the list to Frances. Sebastian together with Tanaka goes to every manor of those ladies who have the potential to become the new Lady Phantomhive to give them the invitation about the upcoming ball that will be held at the Phantomhive manor.

While seeing the list, Ciel has set his eyes on a specific name. Elizabeth notices it so she comes to his side and read the name not to loud not too soft.

"Roseamanelle Isabella Astoria Marie Stadtfield." Elizabeth said

"You know her Elizabeth?" Ciel asked

"Nope, but I heard her name before." Elizabeth replied

"I see. Roseamanelle Stadtfield." Ciel whispered

"Do you take any interest on her Ciel?" the marchioness asked

"A little, I found her name sophisticated." Ciel replied

"Perhaps, I know about her status as the daughter of Duke Stadtfield." Edward said

"She's a daughter of a duke?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes. There are rumours about her being a distant relative of Her Majesty." Edward added

"She's interesting. I like her name." Elizabeth said with a beamy smile on her face.

Days have passed and the awaited ball comes. Young ladies come together with their families to the ball that Earl Ciel Phantomhive conducted for the purpose of finding a suitable wife. Even though Ciel is now 15, it takes long terms for Sebastian to persuade him in socializing.

Along with his Aunt Frances, Ciel is socializing with the nobles and their daughters which annoy him. While talking to a certain noble, Ciel throws a glance on Sebastian. Sebastian responds to this and starts the order that his master asked him to do and that is to identify who among the guests is Lady Roseamanelle Stadtfield. Ciel didn't know that Roseamanelle is just sitting on the left corner with Elizabeth.

The party continues and Ciel didn't receive any report from Sebastian. He is getting impatient on socializing and decides to take a seat. While looking for a comfortable place to seat, he found his cousins; Edward and Elizabeth talking to a girl with long brown hair whose tips are naturally curled like her mother's hair.

"CIEL!~" Elizabeth called

Ciel comes to the place where his cousin's and a guest are having fun talking with. As he comes closer to them, his eyes are glued to the brown- haired girl sitting beside Elizabeth.

"Hey Ciel, what's with that look?" Edward said

"Nothing…" Ciel replied

"Oh, by the way Ciel, before I forgot I want you to meet my newly found friend. Roseamanelle Isabella Astoria Marie Stadtfield." Elizabeth stated pointing to the brown- haired girl.

As Roseamanelle faces Ciel—Ciel becomes surprise on how his mother and Roseamanelle looks the same. Roseamanelle's deep blue eyes reminded him of how her mother's eyes look on him together with those warm gazes. The only difference between the late Countess of Phantomhive is that Roseamanelle's hair is a darker shade of brown. Ciel was cut on his thoughts when Roseamanelle speaks.

"Is there something wrong, Earl Phantomhive?" Roseamanelle asked

"None, sorry if I forgot my manners, I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said

"Pleased to be your acquaintance, Earl Phantomhive. I'm Roseamanelle Stadtfield." She sticks out her hand and Ciel shook hands with her.

"Ciel, I was looking for you." The marchioness said

"Sorry Aunt Frances." Ciel said

The marchioness noticed that Ciel is talking to a guest. She immediately dismisses herself in hopes that Ciel will choose the girl he is talking with. Frances, seems to like the girl because she have that strong aura that a Lady of Phantomhive should have, gentle yet strong willed.

"I see. I shall excuse myself then." Frances said

"Is that, the Marchioness of Midford?" Roseamanelle asked

"Yes. She is our mother." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me for a while Elizabeth, Edward and Earl. I need to find my little brother." Roseamanelle said with a light smile on her face

After her departure, Ciel seems to be locked on his own world until the disturbance of his cousin Elizabeth.

"Hey Ciel, you're like weird. I know that she somewhat resemble Aunt Rachel. I'm ssurprised too when I look at her." Elizabeth said

"Lizzy, would you mind to find Aunt Frances and please tell her to come here tomorrow." Ciel said

"Sure." Elizabeth said

The party ended and Ciel seems not interested on the nobles leaving. He is just waiting for someone who will walk through those oak doors. Sebastian comes on Ciel's side with a smirk on his face.

"You're late Sebastian. I told you to report if you have found her." Ciel said

"My apologies, my lord. I just happen to have a small talk with Duke Stadtfield."

Ciel's reaction change from cold to surprise, he never imagines that Sebastian will come up to him telling such news. After regaining composure, he saw a slight sight of Roseamanelle leaving with his father and little brother.

"Lady Roseamanelle…" Ciel said

"Oh, Earl, what can I do for you?" she said

"May I invite you to come here for some tea next week?" Ciel said causing the others to stare at surprise.

"It's a pleasure." Roseamanelle replied

"It's nice to meet you then, Roseamanelle. Have a safe trip." Ciel said and Roseamanelle and her family leave them.

When Ciel was about to go to bed, his thoughts was filled by Roseamanelle and of course his mother. Sebastian, who clearly notices what is bugging on his master's mind, comes to his aid.

"Young master, I can see that your thinking about Lady Roseamanelle." Sebastian said

"What are you still doing here?" Ciel asked bluntly

"I just want to tell that Lady Roseamanelle is capable of becoming the new Lady of Phantomhive." Sebastian said

"Sebastian, this is an order, found out everything about Roseamanelle Stadtfield!" Ciel ordered

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a growing smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Roseamanelle didn't know anything about the Earl's plan about her. She does know that the party she had attended is about founding the Earl's new fiancée. After the party, Roseamanelle only spend her whole day inside her father's manor. In fact, that is the first party she had attended in her 14 years of existence. She never goes out of the manor.

As a result of her never going out of the manor, her skin is paler than her brothers and parents. She looks like a moving porcelain doll. With the eyes with deep blue shade and a long brown silky hair with tips naturally curls, she can be describe as a perfect doll. Even though Roseamanelle possesses beauty, she is fragile too like porcelain as everyone knows.

Time passes fast and it is now time for the afternoon tea. At this time of the day, Roseamanelle usually spends her time with her little brother Tristan.

"Lady Roseamanelle, it is now time for the afternoon tea." Suzy said

"Yes. Thank you Suzy." Roseamanelle replied

Suzy enters Tristan's room where she finds her Lady Roseamanelle tied by a rope by Tristan. Suzy laugh a little because of the cute site she has seen. '_Lady Roseamanelle is just a good sister.' She thought._ After putting the tea set on a table, she leaves the siblings and continues her chores.

When the siblings got tired of playing, Roseamanelle decided to go back in her own room and have a good rest. Tristan is a hard playmate. He keeps on running and running. When Roseamanelle is about to enter on her room, she saw the butler of Earl Ciel on the doors.

"Good afternoon Lady Roseamanelle." Sebastian said

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr…?"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, my lady." Sebastian said

"Oh, very well Mr. Sebastian. So what brought you here?" Roseamanelle asked

"The earl wants your presence on his manor, my lady. If you don't my lady, would you like to go with me?" Sebastian said

"Sure, it's a pleasure to be invited and it seems to be very important. Suzy, can you accompany me please?" Roseamanelle stated

"Yes my lady." Suzy replied

Sebastian accompanies Lady Roseamanelle and Suzy to the Phantomhive manor. When they arrive, Roseamanelle saw the beautiful roses in the garden. As the carriage stops, she was welcomed by the Earl himself and by the Marchioness of Midford.

"Good afternoon, Lady Stadtfield." The marchioness said

"Good afternoon to you too, Marchioness Midford and Earl Phantomhive." Roseamanelle replied

"This way please." Sebastian gestured

They move to a table near the garden. She found the place too different to his father's manor. Phantomhive manor is indeed beautiful.

"To be exact, Lady Stadtfield, we call you here because we want to meet you and your parents today. We have sent the invitation to your parents about this. And maybe after 15 minutes they will be here. By the way, do you have any idea why do we call you here?" the marchioness said

"Honestly, I don't know why I am here but if my parents are here also, there should be a very important reason behind." Roseamanelle said and take a light sip on her tea.

"As expected for you Lady Roseamanelle, having witty response is a Lady of Phantomhive should have." The marchioness said

'_What does the marchioness means? A Lady of Phantomhive should have, could it be?' Roseamanelle thought._ "Thank you for your compliment Marchioness Midford." Roseamanelle replied

"Lady Roseamanelle, Young Master, Marchioness, Duke and Duchess Stadtfield had arrived." Sebastian said

On Roseamanelle's parents' arrival, her suspicions grew stronger. Earl Phantomhive will not ask her to come along with them if it is not something to do on that thing.

"Duke and Duchess Stadtfield, welcome." Ciel said

"Thank you, Earl Phantomhive. So what is this talk about?" Duke Stadtfield asked

"Well, it is about making your daughter, Lady Roseamanelle to become my new fiancée." Ciel said straight to the point.

Roseamanelle and her parents are a little surprise on what the earl had mention. The duke and the duchess regain their composure while Roseamanelle is still surprise.

"I see. So you have made your decision Earl Phantomhive, I don't mind giving you my daughter as your future wife as long as she is happy but let us ask Roseamanelle about this." The duke replied

"Lady Roseamanelle, what do you think?" Ciel asked

Roseamanelle is still managing the right words to say. Even though she had just meet Ciel yesterday, she had this soft spot for him in her heart. '_It is not that I like Ciel, but… do I need to, no. I need to.' Roseamanelle thought_

"It's a pleasure to be your future wife Earl Ciel." Roseamanelle said with a light smile

"Well everything is now settled. We just now need to formally announce the engagement of Ciel and Roseamanelle." The marchioness said

"If you don't mind, why don't we announce it at our manor?" The duchess suggested

"It's a good idea. Everything is going to be alright now." Ciel said

"Indeed." The duke said

"Roseamanelle, before I forgot." Ciel slipped a ring on her left ring finger as sign of her being his fiancée. The ring was made out of silver with a black diamond as a design. After slipping the ring on her finger, he kissed her hand delicately.

"This is beautiful Earl Ciel." Roseamanelle complimented

"Roseamanelle, there is no need to be too formal to me. Just call me Ciel besides you are my fiancée and I am your fiancée." Ciel said

"Sure thing Ciel." Roseamanelle smiled at Ciel

After the arrangements had made, Roseamanelle and her parents go back to their manor and the same as the Marchioness of Midford. Evening comes and the servants are talking about Ciel's new fiancée. They are very happy to have a very kind lady in the future. Besides, even if the servants weren't able to have a direct conversation with their future lady, they swear that they will be very loyal to her.

On the other hand, Ciel was on his study room with Sebastian. Ciel was just reading a book while Sebastian was dusting the bookshelves.

"Young Master, I can see that Lady Roseamanelle was far more innocent than Lady Elizabeth. She has a very pure soul, which can attract the tastes of other demons. What will you do if that day happened young master?" Sebastian asked with a grin on his face

"Sebastian, no matter what happens, does everything at your power to protect Roseamanelle away from harm. I don't want Roseamanelle to be in danger." Ciel said

"What is that attitude you are showing towards to Lady Roseamanelle, my lord? Is that love?" Sebastian asked sheepishly

"Shut up Sebastian. I just want to protect her innocence besides, I don't want to see such an innocent girl suffer, that is all Sebastian." Ciel replied

"Well if you say so, my lord. Then I shall grant your order." Sebastian said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Intertwined Fate

Ciel accidentally wakes up in a very un- Godly hour. He rubs his eyes and look on the grandfather clock standing there. It was still 5 in the morning. He found his butler on the side of his bed, grinning at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked

"It seems that young master was accidentally wakes up at a very un- Godly hour." Sebastian said

"What is scheduled for today?" Ciel asked

"You are about to go to Houndsworth to find a good place for a resort to build." Sebastian said

"I see. Wake them up and ask them to prepare their things. I don't want the manor to end blowing up." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said

Ciel just stand there for a minute and watch the sun to rise. Sebastian takes him to his bath and dressed him. Suddenly, while eating breakfast, the doorbell rings. Mey- rin, who is the nearest on the door opens it.

"WAAAAHHH!" Mey- rin yelled

Everyone in the house started to come on the front door with a panic look at their faces. Mey- rin is just standing there, unmoved.

"Mey-rin, what happened?" Ciel asked

"LADY ROSEAMANELLE!" Mey- rin said

"Roseamanelle?" Ciel asked curiously

"Sorry for early disturbance Ciel." Roseamanelle said

Ciel was shocked on the sudden arrival of his fiancée. Bard and Finny started to faint on the coming figure in front of them. They can only see their Lady Roseamanelle from afar.

"It's alright. By the way, what does my fiancée, doing here?" Ciel asked

"I'm sorry for this Ciel but my parents are out of town today with my little brother. Usually they will leave me on my grandfather but he is also not on his manor so my parents decided to ask you if I can stay here for 3 days." Roseamanelle said

'_Roseamanelle will be staying here but I am leaving. I can't afford to leave her alone with these servants.' Ciel thought _

"Roseamanelle, I am leaving today to Houndsworth so you can't stay here, as your fiancée, you are my responsibility so I am taking you with me to Houndsworth." Ciel said

That is the only thing that Ciel can do for her Roseamanelle. He doesn't want to leave Roseamanelle in a place where she will be defenceless.

Sebastian put Roseamanelle's luggage on the second carriage. She rides on the first carriage together with Ciel. As the carriage moves, Roseamanelle is just staring at her surroundings with awe.

"Is there something wrong Roseamanelle?" Ciel asked

"None, it is just that I never been outside. In fact, the ball you held is the first ball I've ever attended. This is my first time to see the outside world and I'm thanking you about that Ciel." Roseamanelle said with a smile on her face

Ciel suddenly feels sympathy about her. His mind suddenly comes up that even though a lot of unfortunate events happened on his life he is still lucky to see the outside world. He unconsciously holds Roseamanelle's hand and give it a light squeeze which in return a very warm smile.

"Young master we are now here in the entrance of the village." Sebastian said

"I see. Let's move on." Ciel said

They continue their journey until they saw the manor of Lord Barrymore. The awe on Roseamanelle's face begins to fade. She is now with her blank expression. As they reach the doors, a maid with a silvery hair and violet eyes welcomes them.

"Welcome to the Barrymore's manor, Earl Phantomhive." The maid said

They go inside to meet Lord Barrymore who in that moment is whipping the poor maid who welcomes them. Ciel subconsciously cover Roseamanelle's eyes so that she will never see such act.

"Roseamanelle, cover your ears." Ciel whispered

Roseamanelle just follow Ciel and Sebastian stop Lord Barrymore from whipping the maid. Lord Barrymore is now pissed on Ciel's disturbance. He even insults Ciel without knowing the fact that the one who he is insulting now is the Earl Phantomhive.

"Just who are you Chihuahua?" Lord Barrymore ask ed

Ciel smirked and sit on a chair."Earl Ciel Phantmhive." Ciel said

"Earl Phantomhive? You're making me laugh. The earl, a Chihuahua?" Lord Barrymore said and he starts to laugh hysterically.

"Perhaps you're making a good dog for bringing such a beautiful, fine young lady here." Lord Barrymore added

Roseamanelle who is just covering her ears with eyes close is aware that Lord Barrymore is coming to her. When Lord Barrymore is about to touch Roseamanelle, Sebastian carries her away from the paedophile Lord Barrymore.

Sebastian brings her to Ciel's side. When she opens her eyes, she found Lord Barrymore trembling in anger. When the paedophilic lord regains his composure, he welcomes his guest but requested them to go back to where they belong. He told them about the Demon Hound to scare them.

"Ciel, if you need me, I am on my room." Roseamanelle said

"I see. So I see you later in the dinner Rose." Ciel said

Roseamanelle leaves the place because Lord Barrymore is giving her creeps. She found the old man creepy that's why she leaves the room. After her departure, Ciel and Lord Barrymore continue their talk.

"So, Earl Phantomhive, may I know who that beautiful young lady with you is." Lord Barrymore said

"I can see that you're taking your interest on my Rose. But I am not here to discuss things about her; I am here because the queen ordered me to scout a suitable place to launch a resort." Ciel said

"As what I have said, you must leave now if you don't want the Demon Hound punish you." Lord Barrymore replied

"Demon Hound? Well, I am telling you this Lord Henry Barrymore, I am not leaving here until I fulfil my purpose." Ciel said

While Ciel and Lord Barrymore are talking, Angela, the maid of Lord Barrymore knocks on the door of Roseamanelle's room. The brown haired girl opens it and allows Angela to enter. She doesn't know what is happening between Ciel and Lord Henry but if she wants to know more she should ask Angela.

"Sorry for the disturbance, my lady." Angela said

"No it's alright. What can I do for you?" Roseamanelle replied

"I can see that you have a very pure soul, my lady. But I suggest you to stay away from the earl and his butler if you want your soul to stay pure." Angela said

"You mean Ciel and Sebastian. Why do I need to stay away from my fiancée and Sebastian?" Roseamanelle asked curiously

"They are impure, my lady." Angela said

"Thanks for that advice Angela, but I am not leaving Ciel's side. I know what do you mean by impure. Ciel is always ordered by the queen to do jobs for her. Besides, he is the Queen's Watchdog and as the becoming Lady of Phantomhive, I must support Ciel. I can feel that our fate's are intertwined and if I am about to choose what path I am walking, I will choose Ciel's path." Roseamanelle said

Angela doesn't seem to persuade the little girl with this pure soul. As she leaves Roseamanelle's room, the frown on her face turns into anger. The night comes and it is time for the young lord and lady to sleep.

While Sebastian is dressing Ciel into his sleeping clothes, Ciel's face is still in disgust. He simply wants that Lord Barrymore to die; Ciel considers the paedophilic lord harm to Roseamanelle.

"I can see disgust on your face young master." Sebastian commented

"Sebastian, tomorrow bring Roseamanelle into my townhouse in London. Let Tanaka come with her. I might not take it anymore if Lord Barrymore will attempt to touch her again." Ciel said

"Shall I inform Lady Roseamanelle about this?" Sebastian asked

"I shall tell it to her personally. Tell Roseamanelle that I want her presence now." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian walks to the hallways to find Roseamanelle's room. Instead of finding Roseamanelle, he saw Lord Barrymore walking back and forth in front of a door. '_I can possibly tell that behind those doors where Lord Barrymore is standing is perhaps Lady Roseamanelle's room.' Sebastian thought_

Before anything could happen, he continues walking until he reaches the doors. He knocked on the door and as it opens, he found Roseamanelle reading a book.

"My lady, the lord wants your presence in his room." Sebastian said

"I see."

Roseamanelle brings the book down and follow Sebastian. She also found Lord Barrymore behind Sebastian. She goes first while Sebastian is on her back. When they reach Ciel's room, Sebastian leaves the two behind. Lord Barrymore walks away as he realizes that he can't approach the young lady as long as Ciel is near on her.

"Ciel, you want to talk to me?" Roseamanelle asked

"Yes. Roseamanelle, can you please go back to London tomorrow. I shall send Tanaka with you." Ciel said

"May I know why?" Roseamanelle asked

"I just thought that you are not safe here. Just go back please Roseamanelle. You are going to stay in my townhouse." Ciel said

"Fine, if you want me to go back there it's alright. And by the way, thanks Ciel for reassuring my safety." Roseamanelle said

"Welcome, my lady. Ah, by the way, I want to ask you a favour." Ciel said

"What is that?"

"Please sleep with me tonight." Ciel said with a light pink shade tainted on his cheeks

"But… we're still…"

"Just for tonight, please. Besides, Lord Barrymore always follows you." Ciel said

"Well, I guess its fine." Roseamanelle said with a smile on her face

The two young nobles share the same bed. Both of them sleep peacefully and as for Ciel, even though he sounds like a little possessive, he doesn't mind as long as her Rose is safe. Ciel also realize that he doesn't care for someone this much. He also notice that what if Roseamanelle is the person his mother wants to be with him. It sounds odd because his mother never meets Rose in person but he think that as his mother watches him from above she intertwined his fate to his beloved Rose.

Thanks to those who review this story... I'm really thankful to you... Please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Truth in Houndsworth

Morning comes and it is about time for Roseamanelle to leave. Even though Ciel is a little disappointed about his decision, he had no choice. His Rose safety must be secure first.

"Lady Roseamanelle, are you sure that you're leaving?" Mey- rin asked

"Yes. Ciel asked me to do so." Roseamanelle replied

"Have a safe trip Lady Roseamanelle." Finny said

"Thanks Finny." Roseamanelle said

"Rose, see you at London." Ciel said and he took Roseamanelle's hand and kisses it

"Please be safe Ciel and everyone." Roseamanelle said with a smiling face

As the carriage is now out of sight, everyone goes back at the manor. Dismay can be easily traced on Lord Barrymore's face while a sight of smirking face was present on Ciel. Ciel sighed in relief that her Rose is now on her way to London for safety against the paedophilic Lord Barrymore.

"Why do you suddenly send the lady in London?" Lord Barrymore inquired

"For safety precautions, my Rose's safety is far more too important." Ciel said and he sips his tea

'_This brat takes that lady away from me. I simply despise him.' Lord Barrymore thought_

"May I ask what exactly your relationship to the young lady is?" Lord Barrymore asked

"To be exact, Rose is my fiancée. As her fiancée, her safety is my responsibility. I am simply engaged to the daughter of Duke Stadtfield." Ciel said

Lord Barrymore is on shock. He never imagines that the young lady with this brat was a Stadtfield. Actually, Lord Barrymore was one of those nobles who believe that the Stadtfields' are distant relatives of the queen. The only thing that Lord Barrymore knows is that when he marries the young lady, he will inherit great wealth from the girl's family but that plan is going to be real if he will delete the existence of Earl Phantomhive.

"Don't think about marrying my Rose." Ciel said with a smirk

The maniac lord was taken aback by the earl's words. He doesn't know what to say to the earl to lessen his suspicions.

"My apologies, I never know that the young lady with you is in fact a Stadtfield. May I know her name, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Roseamanelle Isabella Astoria Marie Stadtfield." Ciel said simply

"I see."

As days passed, Lord Barrymore got insane. He always talks about the Demon Hound. And then one day, people of Houndsworth found Lord Barrymore dead. Ciel doesn't want to believe in the legend of Demon Hound but decided to investigate.

As their stay on the Barrymore's manor comes longer, Ciel grew worried to his Rose. He decided to make the investigation faster so that he can go back to his Rose.

"Sebastian, how does the investigation go?" Ciel asked

"It's doing fine, my lord." Sebastian said

"Sebastian, this is an order, finish this case now." Ciel said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

On the other hand, Finny, Bard and Mey- rin goes to find Angela. They are worried sick because Angela still not returning to the manor. As they walk, they found a naked man walking. Their bodies shiver as they realize that the place they are standing is full of rotten corpse.

As the naked man realizes that there is someone on that place, he runs after Mey- rin, Finny and Bard. As he chases them, Sebastian came just on time. He immediately defeats the naked man who in that moment was turned into a dog. Sebastian defeats him by giving him dog biscuits.

On the same day afternoon, Ciel decided to go back to London. Angela admitted that the dog was hers. She named it Pluto.

"Sebastian, can you please take care of Pluto for me?" Angela said

"Sure, he will." Ciel intervened

Ciel knows how much Sebastian despises dogs. To annoy Sebastian, he decided to take the dog with them.

"Thanks." Angela added

As they leave, a smile was forming on Angela's features. '_This is going to be exciting.' She thought_

She walks away and leaves the town of Houndsworth. Her goal now is to find the young lady with the pure soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: White Queen, Black Knight

Ciel arrives at London and decided to buy a gift for Roseamanelle. He goes to different stores but he still can't decide what to give to her.

He knows that Roseamanelle is quite fond of cute things like Lizzy. He can clearly see that on Roseamanelle's things. He stops on a dress shop first to see if he can find something 'cute' for his Roseamanelle. On the stand, he found a lilac colour dress that is full of frills and laces.

"That is a wonderful gift, for a lady my lord." Sebastian said

"Rose, has a lot of dresses. I don't think she will need one." Ciel said

"Shall we leave then this dress shop?" Sebastian said

The second shop they enter is a store that is selling parasols. Ciel looks on every parasol that may suit to Roseamanelle. He found a pink parasol but he thinks that Rose will not need another parasol.

"Sebastian what can you suggest?" Ciel asked

"In fact, maybe a book my lord. I saw Lady Roseamanelle reading a book while we were at Lord Barrymore's manor." Sebastian said

Ciel takes the suggestion of his butler and he goes to the bookshop. As he enters, he decided whether the book should be a fiction or non- fiction. While he is thinking, Sebastian handed him two books.

"What is that?" Ciel asked

"I wonder if you might find these books interesting my lord." Sebastian asked

"Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella?" Ciel said

"Yes my lord. I can say that the Beauty and the Beast is far more suited to the lady." Sebastian said with a smirk

Ciel was taken aback by Sebastian. Sebastian is somewhat right; the book must be more suited to Roseamanelle because that is what her life now. She is the beauty and he is the beast.

"Fine. I'll take that." Ciel said a little annoyed

After buying the book, he continues his journey to his townhouse in London. When the doors are open by Tanaka, he found Roseamanelle out of sight.

The servants take their things to their rooms while Ciel immediately goes upstairs to check Roseamanelle's whereabouts.

"Young master, Lady Roseamanelle is on the study room." Tanaka said

"Thank you." Ciel said

He goes to the study room as Tanaka said. As he opens the doors, he found a sitting Roseamanelle on the ground while reading a book. When Roseamanelle notices his presence, she gave Ciel a very warm smile.

"Welcome back, Ciel." Roseamanelle said

"Thank you, Rose. How's your day?" Ciel asked

"It's fine as always. Oh, before I forgot, there was a letter sent to you. I just receive it this morning." Roseamanelle said

"I see. Here, take this." Ciel handed Roseamanelle his gift

"What is this Ciel?" she asked

"Just open it, and you'll find out." He replied

Roseamanelle opens Ciel's gift and when she saw what it was, she squealed in delight. She hugs Ciel and thanks him for his wonderful gift. Even though Ciel was a little annoyed on the book, he was thankful that Rose likes his present. After that, Roseamanelle leaves the study room and go back to her 'own room' in Ciel's townhouse.

Ciel opens the letter that was sent to him. When he opened the letter, it was from his Aunt Frances. The letter was about a ball which will be held at the manor of the Viscount of Druitt. Ciel simply hates attending such parties because he hates socializing. He then realizes that he should expect that Rose will be there. There is no way that a lady like Rose who belongs to a very prominent family will not be invited.

A carriage stops in front of the gate causing everyone to pay attention. Sebastian opens the door and they are all greeted by the Duke Stadtfield himself.

"What a fine day earl." The duke said

"Fine day too." He replied

"I am here to accompany Rose to come home." The duke said

"I think she is on the guest room." Ciel replied

Ciel accompanies the duke on the guest room. They found Roseamanelle lying on the bed reading the book Ciel bought. As she takes a glimpse of her father, she runs like a little kid and hug the duke.

"Father! ~" Roseamanelle said

"I'm here now, Rose. Let's go home?"

"Sure ~" she said

When she finishes packing her clothes, she bid goodbye to her fiancée. She rides on the carriage and they go back to their manor. When they are gone, Ciel go back inside and ask Sebastian to prepare because they are leaving the townhouse and go back to the Phantomhive manor.

**After 3 days:**

"CIEL~ !" Lizzy yelled

"Lizzy! What are you doing here?" Ciel asked

"I am just here… where is Bella?" Lizzy asked

"Who is Bella?" Ciel asked

"Bella is Roseamanelle. I nicknamed her Bella because I want to be unique. All of you call her Rose so I'll call her Bella." Lizzy said

"And where did you get the Bella part?" Ciel asked

"Rose's name is Roseamanelle Isa**BELLA** Astoria Marie, so that is the origin of Bella." Lizzy said

"I see. Rose is not here, she goes back to her manor." Cielsaid

"WHAAT! This is the time were we can have our girl's time. Besides, I want to speak with her about the clothes we are going to wear." Lizzy said

"Rose will be on Viscount of Druitt's ball?" Ciel asked

"Of course Ciel! How come that she will not be invited? In fact, the Viscount of Druitt personally invited her!" Lizzy said

"WHAT!? Lizzy, when is the ball?" Ciel asked

"Tomorrow Ciel, why?" Lizzy replied

"Sebastian, call Nina Hopkins, tell her to make me a suit for the ball." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said

When Nina comes, she takes Ciel's measurement and makes a suit. While Nina is making the suit, Ciel was on his study room. He is organizing the papers from his own company. As time passes and the suit was finish, Ciel also takes his break. Tomorrow will be exciting.

At the Stadtfield manor:

"Sweetie, what do you want to wear?" Roseamanelle's mother said

"Anything, suitable for the ball mother." She replied uninterestedly

"Well, I want you to wear this!" Her mother pulled a very beautiful ball on Roseamanelle's dresser.

Even though the gown she will be going to wear is a little too extravagant, she will wear it no matter what. She doesn't want to disappoint her loving mother.

Time passes at the Stadtfield estate quickly. The 3 young nobles of the Stadtfield go to their rooms to have a very nice sleep. Roseamanelle, while lying on the bed can't stop thinking about Ciel. She is thinking whether Ciel will attend or not, whether they will dance or not. Roseamanelle's mind was only occupied by Ciel.

The day of the ball:

After eating lunch, Roseamanelle and her brothers go upstairs to prepare for the ball. Roseamanelle is not interested on the ball conducted by the Viscount of Druitt. While she is dressing, her mother comes inside of her room.

"Can I do the hair for you?" her mother asked

"Sure mother." Roseamanelle replied

As her mother is doing her hair, the Duchess of Stadtfield can't stop herself to cry a little. Roseamanelle reminded her of that fine woman.

"You look like Rosette on this hairstyle." The duchess said

"Am I?" Roseamanelle asked

"Indeed. You will become a fine lady someday in the future, Rose." The duchess replied

After finishing her hair, Roseamanelle put her clothes on. She just adds a little more adjustments to herself and she is now ready to go.

The Stadtfield family, are now on their way to Viscount Druitt's ball. Roseamanelle is sure to herself that she should not expect Ciel to come. She knows that her night on this ball will not be exciting.

As they arrive, they are personally welcomed by the viscount. The viscount was getting on Roseamanelle's nerve. She doesn't want to listen anymore to the viscount's words. She left her family and she finds a seat to sit. While sitting, she just watches the other nobles socializing. It is a boring night for Roseamanelle until her knight in shining armour comes.

"You seem bored, my lady." A person asked

"Yes." She replied

"Perhaps you would care to dance with me, my lady." The person said again

"I'm sorry but no. I am waiting for someone who will not come actually here to ask me to dance." Roseamanelle said

"Rose, you are waiting for me?"

Roseamanelle look up and found Ciel and his butler in front of her. She was surprised that Ciel comes. She even saw Lizzy complimenting the dresses of the female nobles. Her heart pounds in joy on the sight of fiancée. She doesn't need to listen more to the noble's about socializing.

"CIEL!" she hugs him which Ciel did not expect for his fiancée.

"I did not know that my fiancée will give me a suffocating hug." Ciel said with a smirk causing Rose to break the hug.

"Did I suffocate you?" she asked innocently

"Just kidding, so, would you care to dance with me?"

"It's a pleasure Ciel." She replied

'_This will be the happiest night of my life. I finally have my first dance with my fiancée, Ciel. I wish that tonight will never end.' Roseamanelle thought_

_ 'I wish that every night will pass is the same like this. I want this happiness to last until the day I die.' Ciel thought on the other hand_

Little did know that this is only the start of unfortunate events. How would Ciel and Roseamanelle face this? Are they going to face it together or Ciel would face it alone with his butler for the sake of Roseamanelle? Things are starting to get complicated.


	7. Chapter 6 (II)

Chapter 6.5: A Promise under the Moonlit

'_This will be the happiest night of my life. I finally have my first dance with my fiancée, Ciel. I wish that tonight will never end.' Roseamanelle thought_

_ 'I wish that every night will pass is the same like this. I want this happiness to last until the day I die.' Ciel thought on the other hand_

When the two young nobles got tired of dancing, they sit near to their relatives. This night was absolutely perfect for the young lovers. On a distant place, the Viscount of Druitt is watching his visitors in glee but his eyes were set on his target.

"Perfect for the show later." He muttered under his breath

While Roseamanelle and the others are having fun chatting around, the innocent young lady heard a very melancholic music somewhere. The music touches her heart and makes her want to find where the music comes from.

"Are you alright Rose?" her father asked

"Yes father, I'm perfectly fine." Roseamanelle replied

As the melancholic music continues, she becomes uneasy and she is eager to find it. She knows that Ciel will not allow her to wonder around without him or his butler so she thinks of a plan to avoid Ciel accompanying her.

"Where are you going Rose?" Ciel asked

"I just forgot something in our carriage." She replied

"Let me accompany you." Ciel insisted

"No, it's fine. I can take care of it." Roseamanelle replied

Ciel, having doubts to let her alone doesn't have a choice. "Well, just be careful." He said

Roseamanelle leaves her place and starts to search for the music. She reaches the rose gardens and she found a mask man with white suit holding a knife. She knows that even if she calls for help, no one will come.

"What do you want?" she asked bravely

"My lady, I never mean harm but I'm sorry about this." The man said

Roseamanelle loses consciousness when somebody snapped the back of her neck. The men, brings her somewhere around the manor.

Ciel notices that Roseamanelle takes half an hour. He was worried sick. He doesn't want to cause panic so he decided to take it quietly at first.

"Sebastian this is an order, find Roseamanelle at all cost." Ciel said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said

Ciel moves around the party venue. He notices that the viscount was nowhere in sight. Ciel had this feeling that the viscount is somewhat involve in Rose's disappearance. He remembers the day when he dressed as a girl and found himself in underground place.

"The party will end at 12 midnight. I have 3 hours to find Roseamanelle before they go back home." Ciel whispered

Ciel thought that the duke and the duchess still not notice their daughter's disappearance. He takes this chance to move calmly as possible so that they will not notice him. Sebastian turned to him for another half an hour without Roseamanelle.

"My lord, the young lady was out of sight in the entire mansion, but I find this earring on the rose garden." Sebastian said

"Let's go to the garden Sebastian." Ciel said

"By the way my lord, I know that it might take your interest but there is an underground passage near the garden. Perhaps my lord, do you have any idea who will do this to the young lady?" Sebastian said

"Aleister Chamber… "Ciel said

"Oh… the viscount who abducted you while in disguise." Sebastian said sheepishly

"There is no time in that thing Sebastian, hurry and find Rose." Ciel said

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said

Ciel and Sebastian were able to find the passage that leads to the whereabouts of Rose. As they descend to the stairs, they saw many masked nobles on the underground. Ciel's body creeps because of the sight of the occult. There he saw a sleeping Roseamanelle lying peacefully in a bed full of roses.

"An occult, I see." Sebastian said

"Tonight we are gathered to witness a bloody sacrifice of this young lady. Her sacrifice will bring new power to our occult." The host said

The crowd cheer as they start the ceremony. The host comes nearer to the sleeping lady and raise the knife he is holding. Anytime, he is ready to plunge the knife on Rose's heart. When the host is about to kill Roseamanelle, all the candle light vanish.

Everyone got panic and when the lights returned, they found their sacrifice missing. The host becomes afraid as he saw a man with pitch- black clothing with cape and mask holding their sacrifice. As the wind blows, the man vanishes together with the unconscious Roseamanelle.

When Sebastian and Ciel successfully bring back Roseamanelle, Sebastian removes the cape on the ground and put down Roseamanelle.

"Rose wake up… Rose… Rose…" Ciel said with a worry face

As Roseamanelle started opening her deep blue eyes, she saw Ciel very worried about her. Her sight was still a blur but after a minute it becomes clearer. She realizes that she is lying on the ground. She can see that Ciel was over worried about her.

"Where am I?" Roseamanelle asked

"Rose, never do that again. I was worried sick about you." Ciel replied

"Uhmmm… Ciel, what am I doing here?" she asked again

Ciel doesn't want to mention anything about what happened and about her being nearly sacrificed by those nobles who are in occult. He just wants Rose to stay innocent as she is.

"We find you lying there." Ciel said

"Oh… why am I lying?" Rose asked

"You fell unconscious." Ciel replied

Roseamanelle doesn't remember anything what happened to her earlier. She just believes Ciel's words and shrugs the issue off. Rose stands up and smoothed the hem of her skirt.

She looks at Ciel with surprise when the earl knelt in front of her. '_What's happening to Ciel?' she thought_

"Rose, please let me be your black knight. I vow to the moon that I will protect you at all cost. Please be the white queen that I need to protect." Ciel said

Sebastian just smile sheepishly on his master's action. His master was very dedicated to his fiancée.

"It's my pleasure Ciel." Rose replied

A vow was made to protect the most important person to his life. What risks does Ciel need to face?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A new rivalry

One week after the incident happened to Roseamanelle, Ciel begins to be more protective. He always asks Roseamanelle to write letters about her whereabouts. There is a certain time, when Roseamanelle goes to London to shop clothes and shoes, Ciel immediately volunteered himself to go with her even though he has a tough schedule.

On Roseamanelle's side, she found Ciel over protective but she thinks of a positive side of it. Roseamanelle knows about the Funtom Company runs by Ciel. She knows that Ciel is busier than normal kids of his age. In fact, she was a little worried about it.

"Young master, is there something bothering you?" Sebastian asked

"Nothing, I am just wondering about something." Ciel replied

"May I know what is it?" Sebastian asked

"It is about, the case that the queen wants to finish. I am worried that I could not keep a looking eye on Rose while I am gone." Ciel said

"Well, what if you bring her again on your townhouse in London." Sebastian said

"But, it might be dangerous." Ciel replied

"Then what will you do?" Sebastian asked

When Ciel is about to answer, the door opens with the sight of two girls, the first is Lizzy , wearing a pink frilly dress and the other one is Rose wearing a blue dress that is full of frills and ribbons. They come inside running which makes Ciel confuse.

"Ciel! Would you mind accompanying us in London?" Lizzy said

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked

"You don't answer my question Ciel. I am here because Roseamanelle is in the Midford manor." Lizzy replied

"Is that true Rose?" Ciel asked

"Yes. I was just visiting Lizzy." Rose explained

"I'm sorry I can't accompany you today, I was going off to somewhere." Ciel said

"Ahhh… Well, we got to go Ciel. Bye~" Lizzy said and she drags Rose again out of the Phantomhive manor

When the two girls are out, Ciel also leaves the manor to investigate the case that the queen assigned him. Lizzy and Rose tours around the London and enter each shop with cute stuffs.

Roseamanelle was looking on the parasols when a blonde boy approaches her. The boy has a light blue eyes and a light blonde hair. She was surprised on the sudden approach of the young man.

"Hello, would you mind if I help you in choosing your parasol?" the boy asked

"Thank you for the offer but I need to go." Roseamanelle replied

"I see. By the way my lady, I'm Alois, Alois Trancy." The boy said

"Nice meeting you, Alois, I'm Roseamanelle Stadtfield." Rose replied

"Can I invite you for a tea this weekend at my manor?" Alois asked

"No thanks. I have something to do this weekend." Rose replied

"How about next week?" Alois asked

"Next week? Uhmmm… I have a small picnic with my fiancée next week." Rose replied

"What if invite your fiancée also?" Alois asked again

"Well, let see. He is always busy but I think he will have time." Rose replied

"See you then, my lady." Alois leaves and kisses Rose's hand

Rose was still surprised on how Alois acts in front of her. He acts like they know each other for a long time. Besides, Rose feels a little uncomfortable around Alois. When she finishes looking on the parasols, she goes back to Lizzy immediately.

After finishing shopping at London, they go back to the Midford manor and there she founds her father's carriage. Rose bid goodbye to the Midfords for their hospitality. When she arrives on their manor, she goes to her room and found a box with pink wrapper and red ribbon. She grabs the card and where was the gift from.

"To my beloved and adorable Rosie, from Alois Trancy." Roseamanelle whispered

She opens the box and found a light blue parasol with laces. She feels creeps crawling into her body. She doesn't imagine that the guy will send her a gift even if they just meet earlier. '_I wish Ciel is here. He knows what to do.' Roseamanelle thought_

She goes downstairs for the dinner and she found Suzy her maid dusting the painting. She has seen a lot of gift boxes which are being brought upstairs.

"Suzy, those boxes, are they mother's things?" she asked

"No, my Rosie." A person said

"A- Alois." She stammered

"I brought those gifts for you, aside from that blue box." Alois said

Roseamanelle lightened a bit. She immediately gets the blue box and she found out that it was from her Ciel. She was very happy that even Ciel was very busy from his works he still manages to buy a gift for her.

"It's from Ciel Suzy… Ciel bought me a gift." Roseamanelle said cheerfully

"Ciel? Who is Ciel Rosie?" Alois asked

"He is my… fiancé." Rose said

"So your fiancée was named Ciel…" Alois said

"Yes." Rose replied

"Well, it's time for me to go my lady." Alois said

"Thanks for the gifts and for the visit." Rose replied

As Alois left the Stadtfield manor, Rose was relieved. She opens Ciel's gift and found a cute plush toy. She reads the note on the box with a smiling face.

"To my Rose, please write a letter to me about what you are doing, from Ciel." She said

She grabs the quill, ink and a piece of paper to write to Ciel. She writes everything happened today.

Ciel was on his luxurious bed room when Sebastian comes inside. He is holding a silver tray with a letter on it. He was pretty sure that the letter was not from Her Majesty.

"A letter had arrived today, my lord." Sebastian said

Ciel pick up the letter and found the seal of the Stadtfield family. It was from his Rose. He opens the letter carefully and read what the letter is about.

_Dear Ciel,_

_ Thanks for the gift, I really like it. By the way how are you there? I'm just doing fine with Lizzy. I meet someone, his name is Alois Trancy. He is giving me creeps Ciel. I feel uncomfortable around him._

_ You know what, when I come back home after the shopping with Lizzy, I found many gifts in the house. Then I saw Alois Trancy in our mansion. I was so surprised to see him. I don't know how he got to know our mansion._

_ He invited me for a tea on his manor next week. He said that I can also invite you there. I hope that you can come with me on the tea with him. If you can't, then I'll ask my brother to come with me._

_ Please be safe there Ciel._

_P.S.: Mother is suggesting that if we can announce the engagement in December_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Rose_

After finishing reading Rose's letter, he was intrigued on this Alois Trancy. Ciel knows that he should expect nobles of his age to become attracted to his Rose. He knows that this Alois, his Rose is talking about is suspicious.

"Sebastian." Ciel said

"Yes young master?" Sebastian asked

"Have a research on Alois Trancy." Ciel said

"May I know why my lord?" Sebastian said

"He's bugging Rose." Ciel said

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said

Ciel can't sleep peacefully tonight. His thoughts are bugging his mind. What if this Alois will cause danger to Rose while he was gone? What if this person is using Rose to lure him out? Ciel thinks of many possibilities and each possibility has a very unique results.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them. Please continue to support my story. Please Rate and Review.

~renesmee454


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fallen Angel

Ciel was still on his mission assigned by the queen. He misses Rose greatly. On the other hand, Rose was only staying in their manor but sometimes pay visit to Lizzy. She doesn't want to go out for now until Ciel comes back. Five days have passed and Ciel is still not returning on the Phantomhive manor. Tomorrow, she will have a tea with Alois and she will be accompanied by her brother Stephen.

"Hey sister, what's with that face?" Stephen asked

"Nothing brother, I am just worried." She replied

"With Ciel? Am I right?" Stephen said

"Yes." Rose replied

"Sis, you must not worry about him. He's one of a kind kid, I know he's safe." Stephen said

"That's not it brother, I admit that I am worried about his safety but I am more worried about having tea in the Trancy manor. You know that I am not comfortable with Alois. He's somewhat scary." Rose replied

"I see. So that's the reason. I guess you should tell Ciel to make the publicity of your engagement earlier." Stephen said

"Can it help?" she asked

"Maybe, because if the public knows that you're the future wife of the Queen's Watchdog, those nobles who have interests on you will be force to take retreat." Stephen said

"That's a bright idea brother! I will tell Ciel as soon as he come back home." Rose replied

She left her brother and she goes directly to her mother. She saw her smiling mother from a distant. She is just silent there watching her. She comes to her like a child who always finds comfort.

"You know mother, I was so happy and excited. I never expect that someday I will become the wife of the Queen's Guard Dog. It's a pleasure to become Ciel's future wife." She said

"Rose, what are you doing here?" her father asked

"Just talking to mother, father." Rose replied

"I see. Well Rose, it is about time for you to have a rest." The duke said

"Yes father." Rose replied

Rose goes to her room and lie on her bed. She feels very uneasy this time. She walks to the balcony to breathe some fresh air. When she opens the balcony, she saw a mysterious figure behind the trees on their garden. She runs outside and goes to the garden. She slowly walks towards the trees and found nothing there. On her surprise, someone tap her on her shoulder.

"M- miss Angela…" Roseamanelle said

"I'm sorry if I startled you, my lady." Angela said

"Miss Angela, what are you doing here?" Rose said

"I want to have a talk with you, my lady." Angela said

"For what?" Rose asked

"Something very important." Angela replied

"I see. So what is it?" Rose said

"My lady, I wonder if you know something about the Earl Phantomhive's doing?"

"Ciel's doing? Well, he is somewhere for a mission." Rose replied

"Not that, my lady. I mean are you familiar about his wrong doings." Angela replied

"What do you mean his wrong doings? Ciel didn't do anything wrong." Rose said

"Seems that you're really innocent about the earl's works." Angela said with a smile on her face

Roseamanelle doesn't get the point of what Angela is trying to say. She knows that Ciel doesn't do anything wrong. She thinks that she should not believe Angela's words about Ciel, she must ask Ciel personally about this issue.

"I think Ciel will not lie to me, Miss Angela. I think that Ciel will keep secrets away from me but there must be a reason. Ciel is a very secretive person but I trust Ciel." Rose replied

"I see, so you trust Ciel with all of your heart. Well, I just repeat this to you my lady, be aware of the things around yourself." Angela said

"I will Miss Angela, thanks." Rose said

Angela was escorted by Roseamanelle to the doors. As she leaves, Angela was still disappointed that she still not manages to have Rose in her hands. On the other hand, Rose was still thinking about Angela's words. '_Do I need to have doubts about Ciel? What does Miss Angela is talking about? I wish Ciel is now here.' Rose thought_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Kiss

Roseamanelle wakes up very early. Her tea with the Earl Trancy is at 8. As the sun rays hits the porcelain skin of Rose, she suddenly feel the warmth. Suzy knocks on the door with her breakfast and she prepares Roseamanelle's dress.

"Good morning my lady." Suzy said

"Good morning Suzy, nice to see you." Roseamanelle replied

"My lady, the breakfast has been prepared. I also finish making your bath and the dress you are going to wear is now ready. Please eat at your delight my lady." Suzy replied

"Thank you Suzy." Roseamanelle replied

Roseamanelle was still thinking about yesterday. She wonders when Ciel will arrive so that her mind can be clear. She finishes her food and goes to the bath. She hates having doubts to other people. When she finishes taking a bath, she dresses herself with the help of Suzy.

She goes downstairs and found the carriage already there. She is not in the mood for today's tea party with Alois. When the carriage reaches London, she didn't realize that Ciel's carriage is going on the other way around.

As they reach the Trancy estate, she saw Alois on the oak doors of the Trancy estate. She was welcomed by Alois and his butler Claude.

"I'm glad you make it here, Rosie. Is this guy Ciel?" Alois asked

"No he's not Ciel. He is my brother, Stephen. Stephen this is Alois." Roseamanelle said

"Nice meeting you, Earl Alois Trancy." Stephen said

Stephen feels disgust on Alois on the first time he saw him. Her little sister is right, Alois is scary in his own way.

"Nice meeting you too, Lord Stephen Stadtfield." Alois said

The trio goes inside while Claude is preparing the tea. '_It will just take a short time' Stephen thought_

"So Rosie, have you opened the gifts I've sent into your manor." Alois asked suddenly

"I opened a few of them." Rose replied

"Do you like them?" Alois asked

"Yes. All are beautiful." Rose replied simply

As the tea was prepared, the three nobles started to eat pastries. Roseamanelle is like physically present but mentally absent.

"Are you feeling fine Rose?" Stephen asked

"Yes." She replied

"Earl Trancy, please let us leave. I think Roseamanelle is not feeling well." Stephen said

"Rosie… I'll promise that I will visit you tomorrow." Alois said

The siblings get back to the carriage. Stephen is still feeling gross about Alois. He is more than like a paedophile. The whole carriage was still at silence. No one speaks. The only thing that Stephen knows is that Rose is not in the mood and that is a bad thing.

"We're getting there Rose." Stephen said

"Yes." Rose replied

"Can you tell me what happened?" Stephen asked

"Nothing, everything's alright." Rose replied

"You're lying, Rose. I know there is something wrong." Stephen insisted

"I think so…" Roseamanelle said with a very gloomy face

As the carriage stops, the siblings go inside. Roseamanelle goes directly to her room and lie down on her comfy bed. She hugs the plush toy that Ciel gave to her. She was staring at the ceiling for about 15 minutes. Everything was getting boring. She is just staying like that on her bed for 2 hours until someone knocks on her door.

"My lady, you have a visitor." Suzy said

'_Don't tell me it's Alois.' She thought_

"Please tell to the visitor that I am not feeling well to talk." Rose replied

"Even if it is your fiancée."

She heard it. She heard that familiar voice. The cold voice of Ciel. He was here. Roseamanelle's eyes widen on the sight of Ciel beside her maid. Her heart is full of joy but something on her mind reminded her about her conversation with Angela.

"C- Ciel? Is that you?" Rose asked

"Who else are you expecting aside from me?" Ciel said with a smirk

He's right, who she does expecting for aside from Ciel. She didn't even want Alois to come here tomorrow. The only one she wants is her Ciel. Her cute Ciel.

"Nothing, I- I was not expecting you to come here this day." Roseamanelle said

"My lady, I'm taking my leave." Suzy replied and she leaves Rose's room

"So, how does the tea with Earl Trancy goes?" Ciel asked

"Its fine but we leave earlier than planned." Rose replied

"I see." Ciel replied

Ciel walks to her and lie with her on her bed. Rose was still staring on her fiancée's action. Ciel was really seductive at this time and Roseamanelle can't deny that fact. Her heart was beating louder and faster than usual. Her cheeks are so hot and they have a tint of red.

"So Rose, what's with that flustered face of yours." Ciel said with a smirk

"M-me… f- flustered? N- No way! W-W-What are you talking about?" Rose said feeling embarrassed

Ciel chuckled lightly. "Don't stop joking at me Rose. You are flustered or DID I make you flustered?" Ciel said

"Shut up Ciel. I said I'm not flustered." Rose replied

"So… if you are not flustered then, you don't mind if I did this." Ciel said while crawling on the top of Roseamanelle.

The young lady's face grew a very dark shade of red. She doesn't understand anything about Ciel's action. He is only 15 and she is only 14 and he is doing things like that. Their faces are inch closer to each other and they can feel each other's breath.

"C- Ciel, what are you doing?" Rose asked

"I'm doing nothing Rose. I am just on your top." Ciel said

"B-but it is very inappropriate for a lady and her lord to share, I mean to stay at this very awkward position." Rose replied

"Oh you're right. Maybe I should lie down next to you." Ciel said

Ciel lie down next to her like he said but Roseamanelle was again surprised when Ciel hold her hand. This was the very first close encounter of her with Ciel. She admits that they sleep on the same bed but it is not like that.

"Ciel…" Rose said

"Yes Rose?" Ciel replied

"You're too close to me." Rose replied

"I don't care Rose as long as we are not doing anything. By the way, you are indebted to me." Ciel said

"Am I indebted to you?" Rose asked

"Yes. You have your first gift from me and I don't have my first gift from you." Ciel said

Rose suddenly sits up on her bed and Ciel do the same thing too. Her face was full of questions.

"Then… what do you want for your first gift?" Rose asked

"Anything from my fiancée, but that thing is very hard to give Rose." Ciel said with a smirk

"Then tell m…"Rose was not able to finish her sentence when Ciel presses his lips to hers. Rose was shock and a light tint of red was on her cheeks again. The kiss lasted about a minute and then Ciel breaks the kiss.

"Ciel… you did ki…" Ciel kisses her again but this time the kiss was not that gentle like the first one

"Ciel… you… what was that?" Rose asked

"I have now my first gift." Ciel said

"What do you…" Ciel put his finger on her lips to shut her up. He leaned closer to her again

"I kiss you because that is MY gift. Talk more or I'll kiss you again." Ciel said seductively

Roseamanelle was silent after Ciel's explanation. '_Ciel… kisses… me…' Rose thought_

"See you at the dinner, Rose." Ciel said and he leaves Rose's room


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Gift

A week had passed and Ciel was now on his home after his stay with Rose. He is now working on a pile of paper works that are needed to be finish. No one dares to disturb the young earl on his work if they don't want to be fired.

Unknown to Ciel, a carriage stops and a browned haired girl is running at the great halls of the Phantomhive manor. Her hair bounces as she runs and a beamy smile was plastered on her face. As she reaches the room where Ciel is, she opens it and voila!

"CIEL!~" the young lady said

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he stops doing his work

"I want to give you this!" Rose said as she shoved the tickets in front of Ciel's face

"Circus tickets?" Ciel asked

"YES! I bought them yesterday. You can invite your servants too!" Rose exclaimed

Ciel was busy but he doesn't want to disappoint Rose. In fact, this is the first time that Rose actually asks him out with her. He knows that there are a lot of things that are needed to finish.

"When is that circus event Rose?" Ciel asked

"On Saturday Ciel." Rose said

"I see. So, I shall reserve my Saturday this week." Ciel said

"Thank you Ciel~" Rose said and give Ciel a hug

After she gave the tickets to Ciel, she runs out of the Phantomhive manor and rode to the carriage to go back home. Ciel was pleased to see Rose's smile.

"Seems that only the young lady is allowed to enter the study room without knocking." Sebastian said

"What exactly do you want, Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"It might catch your interest, my lord." Sebastian said

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"Perhaps, this." Sebastian said as he hand Ciel the picture

Ciel's eyes grew wider when he saw the picture. It was Rose's picture with a mysterious figure. At first, Ciel thought that Roseamanelle was being followed by a demon. Proof is not needed to prove that Rose is being followed by demons. Her soul was the tastiest meal that a demon can eat.

"Sebastian, what exactly is this?" Ciel asked

"I don't even know my lord. I suggest that we should not take our guard down to the young lady." Sebastian said

"Maybe you're right, Sebastian."

'_Perhaps, this mysterious figure that is caught by the camera with the young lady is not a demon. Then what exactly this thing is? I wonder why that little lassie always catches the attention of both demons and fallen angels. What exactly is the young lady?' Sebastian thought_

Sebastian was really interested to the young lady. He thought that there is something special on her soul that makes every demon and fallen angels to put their attention to her. '_She might not aware on what kind of environment she is stepping right now.' Sebastian said_

The day of the circus event has come. Ciel and his servants are waiting for Rose to come. They came too early. While waiting for Rose, Ciel was bumped by a light blonde hair boy.

"Oh sorry, I don't notice you there." The boy said

"No, it's fine." Ciel said

"CIEL!~" Rose said as she throw herself to her beloved Ciel

"Rose." Ciel said

"A- Alois?!" Rose said

"ROSIE!? You're… Ciel?" Alois said while pointing at Ciel

"Oh Ciel, before I forgot, this is Alois Trancy , Alois this is Ciel, my fiancée." Rose said

Both boys are really surprised on their sudden meeting. They don't expect that thety are going to meet on this time and place.

'_So this is Alois Trancy. The annoying brat who likes Rose.' Ciel thought_

_ 'This is Rosie's fiancée? How uncute! He is not suited to Rosie; I am far more suited to Rosie.' Alois thought_

"Please excuse us Alois."Rose said as he tugs Ciel

Ciel and Rose leave Claude and Alois standing there. Alois was dumbstruck on the sight. His Rosie is now with her fiancée. He hates every minutes pass watching how happy Rosie is with that 'brat'.

On the other hand, while Ciel and Rose have their moment together, Ciel's face was in a scowl. That Alois ruins his mood for today but for Rose's sake he needs to be in the better mood.

"Ciel, are you alright? It seems that after meeting Alois your whole face was in a scowl." Rose said

"I'm fine Rose. I just don't like that Alois calling you Rosie." Ciel said

"Then if you're angry with that then you should make a nickname for me that only you are allowed to call it." Rose teased

"Nickname? But you have a nickname Rose." Ciel said

"I know I have Ciel. But Rose was the nickname my family called me." Rose said

"That Alois only added 'I' in your nickname Rose so what's unique about it?" Ciel said

"Hmmm… maybe 'Rosie' was his term of endearment to me." Rose teased

Ciel was really surprised on how Roseamanelle teases him. Rose really likes the sight of Ciel's scowling face turned into a flustered one. She loves seeing Ciel's emotions.

"FINE! I'll think of a nickname for you." Ciel said in defeat

"YAY! " Rose said

While they are walking, unknown to the both of them that Claude and Alois are following them. Alois really dislike that Rose is laughing because of Ciel. They continue to follow the couple until Sebastian disturbed them.

"May I request to you not to follow the young lord and lady on their time of enjoyment." Sebastian said

"How dare you talk back to me, filthy servant of that brat?" Alois said

"It was my master's wish. On his behalf, I request you not to follow them." Sebastian said

Sebastian leaves Claude and Alois. He goes back to accompany again his master and the young lady to their walk while the circus is not yet starting.

On a dark alley, not too far from the circus, Angela was watching her prey Roseamanelle from afar. She knows that she should kill Roseamanelle first before that 'thing' finds her prey to be its new host.

Angela walks to the circus and secretly followed her prey. Roseamanelle and Ciel were now inside of the tent circus. She also goes inside but fails to approach Roseamanelle as the demonic butler was with them.

'_There should be no time. I must kill her before it founds her.' Angela thought_

Angela's true objective was to kill Roseamanelle. She does everything to separate Rose to Ciel but nothing works. Her being obsess in pure souls cause her to do any means just to have the soul of Roseamanelle. She will kill any nuisance in her plan even if it was a demon or a grim reaper. The only thing that she knows is that she must have the pure soul and everything will be fine.

"I lost sight of them!" Alois said

"Your highness, I think we should get back to the manor." Claude said

"No! I want to spy Rosie." Alois insisted

"You can't do that, my lord. You know that—that lady is with a demon like me or properly said that the gentleman with her has been contracted to that demon." Claude said

"But Claude, I want Rosie." Alois said

"You can have her if you kill the boy with her." Claude said

When the circus show was finished, hand in hand, Ciel and Roseamanelle exited the tent. Rose was very happy after the show. Before they go home, the couple have their walk again and stop on each shops. While walking, they have crossed paths with Alois and Claude again but this time Alois was scarier than earlier.

"Alois…" Rose said

"May I talk to you Rosie?" Alois said

"What is it about?" Rose asked

"I will tell you in private." Alois said

"I object. If that is very important why not tell it now." Ciel said

"Rosie, please…?" Alois said with his puppy eyes

Roseamanelle can't decide whether or not to permit Alois' request. She doesn't want to make Ciel mad but she doesn't want to make Alois disappointed. She must choose the right thing to do in this situation.

"Alois, just tell it to me." Rose said

"Fine, broke your engagement with Ciel." Alois said

"What do you mean, Alois? I can't break up with Ciel." Rose said

"Then, wait for my comeback Rosie." Alois said

Alois leaves with Claude while Ciel accompanied Rose to her carriage. The night sky is about to fall near so Roseamanelle leaves immediately.

As Roseamanelle's carriage moves, an old lady makes their carriage stops. Roseamanelle goes out of the carriage and see what happened. She was surprised when the old lady approaches her.

"I finally found you, I can finally give this to you." The old lady said as she handed a necklace with a key shaped pendant

"What do you mean; I don't know what you are trying to say." Rose said

"Take this, it will protect you." The old lady said and it walks away

Rose was dumbfounded and just took the necklace with her. She goes back to the carriage with the key shaped necklace on her hand. She looks at it very carefully and analyzing every details of it. The key has small diamonds and rubies on its surface as design. The pendant was gold in colour.

She goes home with a very puzzled look on her face. She wears the necklace and head back to her room. She falls asleep thinking about the words of the old lady.

To all readers, please rate and review my story. Every review is highly appreciated. I don't want to do this but, please help this story to reach 25 reviews after that I will update it. I think that when school year comes I can update this story one a week.

Thank you very much for reading my story.

~renesmeeullen454


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Truths

Rose's birthday is just around the corner. She was very excited because she will not only celebrate her birthday but also celebrate her engagement to Ciel. This will be the best thing happened to Roseamanelle.

3 days before her birthday, she goes to the Phantomhive manor. As she arrives, Ciel is nowhere in sight. She even checks the study room but Ciel is not there. She knows that it is very unlady like if she checks Ciel's bedroom but she wants to find Ciel.

When she reaches Ciel's room, it is very quiet. It seemed that Ciel is still sleeping. She enters the room silently and found that her idea is correct, Ciel is fast asleep. She tiptoed to Ciel's bed and look at Ciel closely.

'_He's like an angel.' She thought_

Ciel feels the warm rays of the sunlight touching his face. Ciel slowly opens his eyes and found a deep blue shade orbs staring at him. Ciel's vision was still a blur but he knows that those pair of blue eyes belongs to none other than Roseamanelle.

'_What does Rose doing here? Am I dreaming?' Ciel thought_

"GOOD MORNING CIEL~!" Rose said

Ciel suddenly burst out of his bed when he realizes that he is not dreaming. '_Does she saw the sign of my contract to Sebastian?' Ciel thought_

"Ciel... your right eye… what is on your… eye…?" Rose said

"Oh… good morning Lady Roseamanelle." Sebastian said with a smirk

"Get out Sebastian. I don't need you right now." Ciel said

Ciel doesn't know how to explain everything to Rose. He knows that if he explains, she will understand but the question is how? Ciel is afraid that Roseamanelle will cancel their engagement because of what she saw. She might think that he is a freak and stay away from him forever.

"Rose, let me explain. This is not like what you think; I know that you might…" Ciel was cut to his sentence

"You don't need to explain Ciel." Rose said

Ciel's world is starting to crumble down. Pieces by pieces, he is like breaking. His Rose is angry to him, his Rose despises him, and his Rose will not be able to be with him forever. As his world starts to breakdown, his body also wants to break. He can see Rose's blank face. A face that he never sees while she is with him, he hates that blank face of Rose.

"Rose… please listen to me." Ciel said

Rose walks to him. As she reaches him, her face turned from blank to sad. Tears are starting to form in her blue eyes as she looks at Ciel. '_Is this the secret that Miss Angela told me about Ciel?' she thought_

Ciel can't look at her directly because he is ashamed. He never trust Rose about this fact. Rose is very loyal to him but he doubts her. All of a sudden, Ciel feels arms around his neck. He saw Roseamanelle hugging him while crying.

"Ciel… why don't you tell me about this thing? You don't even tell me that you also have that symbol on yours. Why Ciel? Don't you trust me?" Rose said

'_Also have? Does she also see Alois' sign of contract?' Ciel thought_

"It is not that I trust you, it is just I'm afraid to lose you if you will know about this." Ciel said

"You're keeping me innocent as much as you can but Ciel, I'm your wife. Your future wife." Rose said

"Sorry Rose. But things are going to be complicated if you know about this." Ciel said

"About what? What exactly is that thing?" Rose asked

"This is my contract to Sebastian. In exchange of his service to me to fulfil my goals, Sebastian will eat my soul when I fulfil that." Ciel said

"Your soul?! Ciel, you mean, I will be alone… if… that time… comes…" Rose said

"Yes."

Ciel suddenly feels soft lips crushing to his. As Roseamanelle kisses him, he kisses her back. Their third kiss is far more wild than their first and second. The two breaks apart when they need to breathe.

"Ciel… promise me that you will stay by my side until that day comes." Rose said

"I promise." Ciel said

"Thank you Ciel~" Rose said

"By the way Rose, I know what nickname I will call you." Ciel said

"What?" Rose asked

"I'll call you Briar Rose." Ciel said

"That's cute Ciel!" Rose said

Today will be the birthday and the engagement party of Roseamanelle. She can't wait to see her Ciel. She still can't believe that her husband- to - be is contracted to a demon. She just keeps quiet and never mentions anything to anyone.

She wears her dress and prepared for the ball. Every notable noble in England was invited so she must be presentable. As she puts her dress, she picks the key shaped necklace. She decided to wear it to compliment her dress. When she is finish, she goes downstairs and found Ciel on the doorway.

"CIEL~!" Rose said

"Happy Birthday Rose." Ciel said

"Happy engagement, Ciel." Rose said

As the party starts, everyone is enjoying. Ciel was just on a corner with Stephen, Rose's brother. The two share the similar trait, they hate socializing. The duchess walks to them with a light smile plastered on her face.

"Ciel, may I talk to you?" the duchess said

"Of course, Duchess Stadtfield." Ciel said

The duchess and Ciel walks to a room where a portrait of a lady who resembles Roseamanelle and Stephen is hanging. This is the first time Ciel saw that portrait in the Stadtfield manor.

"She looks beautiful isn't she?" the duchess said

"Yes. Rose has the same style of hair like hers." Ciel said

"Yes, Rose looks like her. You wonder why they are lookalike?" the duchess said

"Why? Is this woman somewhat related to the Stadtfield family?" Ciel asked

"You know Ciel, you're right. This woman was in fact the first wife of the Duke Stadtfield. Roseamanelle and Stephen's real mother, Rosette Marie Stadtfield." The duchess said

Ciel's eyes grew wider. Rose never mentions this thing about her. Ciel knows that the duchess who is talking to him right now is Rose's mother. '_So that's the reason why there are no similarities between them.' Ciel thought_

"Rosette is my cousin. She is very beautiful and Rose and she shares the same personality like fondness of cute things. But sadly, she died 11 years ago leaving a 4 year old Roseamanelle and a 7 year old Stephen without a mother." The duchess said

"So you became the new wife of the Duke and making Tristan as their half- brother." Ciel said

"Yes. In fact, Roseamanelle's name was created through Rosette's and my name. Rose was taken from her mother Rosette while the 'manelle' was taken from my name Emma Noelle." The duchess replied

"Rose was far more unlucky than I am." Ciel said

"What do you mean Ciel?" the duchess asked

"She doesn't live with her real mother for 11 years. I am luckier that I was able to live with my mother for a long time." Ciel said

"You're right. Rachel was a very kind woman, Ciel."

"You know my mother? How come?" Ciel asked

"Rosette, Rachel and I are childhood friends but when Rachel and Rosette got married we lost contact to each other but when Rose was born, Rachel suggested the name Astoria to Rosette." The duchess said

"You mean, mother was a friend of yours?" Ciel said with a surprise

The duchess only nod. Ciel was amused that even if Rose and him don't know each other for a long time, history ties them together. He can't believe that his mother was one who suggested names for Rose.

Ciel thinks that his tied fate with Rose was the reason of his broken engagement with Lizzie. This was all his and Rose's mother's fault but he was thankful to them that he was able to meet a very kind and caring wife for the future.

"CIEL~!" Rose said while hugging Ciel

"Rose… I can't breathe." Ciel said joking

"Where have you been? I am looking for you! You are supposed to be with me because this is our engagement." Rose said with a pout

Ciel only chuckled on the cuteness his fiancée is displaying in front of him. "Sorry Rose…" Ciel said

"I thought you nicknamed me Briar Rose." Rose said

"Did I?" Ciel said

"Yes!" Rose said

"I see. So the nickname Briar Rose can be use only in private, I don't want anyone to hear that because that is confidential information." Ciel said

"Fine! Just don't forget that." Rose said

While the two of them are talking, an angered Alois was watching them on the side of the party area. He was disgusted on Ciel. He vowed to kill Ciel and to have Rose as his wife. On the other hand, Ciel's butler, Sebastian was watching every move of Alois Trancy and his demon butler Claude.

For Sebastian, this love story of his master was very amusing than doing the queen's orders. Sebastian knows that time will come; he can devour his master's soul leaving Lady Roseamanelle behind. '_I think this very tragic story is better than Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.' Sebastian thought and his signature smile was clearly visible on his features_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Abduction

A new year has come. Everyone was looking forward for the future. Ciel Phantomhive was busy doing his paper works. It was a very fine day. The servants are doing their usual routine.

As Ciel takes a break on his work, he saw Roseamanelle walking out of the carriage. Roseamanelle's hair was tied in a ponytail. She comes to the Phantomhive manor with her brother Tristan.

"BIG BROTHER CIEL~" Tristan said

"Hello Tristan." Ciel said

"How are you doing?" Tristan asked

"Doing well, I guess." Ciel replied

"Tristan… I told you not to run." Rose said

"Sorry Rose… I'm just excited to see my brother- in- law." Tristan said

"Fine." Rose replied

The three nobles go inside to have their tea. Sebastian serves them some pastries and he leaves. Tristan just looks on the portraits on Ciel's spacious mansion. Rose and Ciel just sit there watching Tristan.

"So, may I know what brings you here Rose?"

"I have two reasons Ciel. The first is of course to visit you and the second one is, I want to ask you if you know something about this." Rose said as she removes the necklace that the old woman gave to her

Ciel takes a look on the necklace."It is just a necklace, Rose." Ciel stated

"I know but, I can feel something strange with the necklace." Rose said

"Like what?" Ciel asked

"Like, I feel that I am always being watched by someone." Rose said

"Then try to dispose that if you feel being stalked." Ciel said

"I used that method Ciel but it doesn't help. I intended to left that on a shop in London but when I came home the necklace was on my bed." Rose stated

"Hmmm… then what shall we do about this?" Ciel asked

"Do you think that we can destroy it?" Rose asked

"Maybe we can." Ciel said

"Then I'll come back tomorrow so that we can destroy it." Rose said

"Sure."

After their talk, Tristan and Rose leave the Phantomhive manor. The siblings stop in London for a while to visit their parents' townhouse. After visiting the townhouse, they go straight to their manor.

Rose stayed at her room after going back to the Phantomhive manor. She just spends her day reading books until a much unexpected visitor came. Her maid Suzy knocks on her door and speaks to her.

"My lady, Earl Trancy is waiting for you in the parlour." Suzy said

"Tell him that I will be there after 5 minutes." Rose said

"Yes my lady." Suzy said and she leaves

Rose most hated part is when Alois in visiting her. She doesn't really like Alois' presence in the vicinity. As she goes to the parlour, she found Alois sitting on one of the chairs there with his butler standing on his side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rose said

"No Rosie, it is fine." Alois said

"Thank you. So what brings you here?" Rose said

"Rosie, I am begging you to cancel your engagement with Ciel." Alois said

"You know that I can't do that right? Besides, I've told you that I love Ciel." Rose said

"But Rosie, I can do anything for you. I can give you what you want just please Rosie, please be my fiancée." Alois said

"I'm so sorry Alois but I can't. I am Ciel's so please kindly accept the fact." Rose said

"I'll go back here someday to propose to you again." Alois said

As promised, Ciel was expecting Rose to come back on his manor to destroy the necklace. Sebastian prepared everything they need in breaking the necklace. Ciel was just on the garden sipping his tea.

Noon comes and there is no Roseamanelle coming. Ciel just wait and thought that maybe in the afternoon Rose will come. Time flies fast and Rose doesn't come, Ciel is starting to get worried because when Rose promises to come on a specific day, she will come. He goes back to his study room to write a letter to Roseamanelle until Sebastian comes inside with a silver tray.

"What now Sebastian?" Ciel asked

"A letter had been delivered today by Lady Roseamanelle's coachman. Seems that the coachman was a little frightened." Sebastian said

"Rose's coachman? Give me the letter." Ciel said

Sebastian handed him the letter and Ciel started to read it. Ciel's face turns pale as he reads it.

_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_ Good day! I happen to have your beloved fiancée right now. If you want to have the young lady safe and sound come here. I will send instructions to you if you still want her alive, but don't forget in mind that my desire to have her pure soul can cause her early death._

_ Another thing earl, the key with her is very special you know. It will protect her pure soul against you and your butler's impurity. She is too good for you, earl. _

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Her kidnapper_

Ciel was very worried. This is the first time that he worries this much. He tries to keep his calm demeanour so that he can think a better plan to rescue her. He just thinks of people who have interest on Rose but only two people comes on his mind: Alois and Claude or Angela.

"Sebastian, please inform the Duke Stadtfield about this." Ciel said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

Ciel started working in finding Rose. He is sure that she is somewhere in London. He is deducing every possibility that among to those two have Roseamanelle in their hands.

"If I were Alois, I will keep Roseamanelle nearby me. His obsession can be a little disadvantage in hiding Rose. On Angela's case, I know that she likes Rose's purity so where should I hide Rose if were Angela?" Ciel said

Night sky came and Ciel is still thinking. Things for Ciel are starting to be complicated. Both Alois and Angela have the same high possibility for kidnapping Rose. Alois had grudge on him and Angela is a little too suspicious because of her obsession in purifying and purity.

'_What if those two are working together? What will happen to Rose? I'm a bit sure that Alois wants her by himself but what if? The necklace, why does it being involve?' Ciel thought_

"I don't know what I would feel if she was gone." Ciel whispered


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chained

**OK… This will be a short one. Hope you like this. It is about Roseamanelle being confine in a tower by her abductor. Rose's P.O.V**

I was on my way to Ciel's manor when I saw the same old lady who gave me the necklace. I just stay inside of the carriage and watch the commotion. I offer the old lady a ride on my carriage and when we started to move, everything went black.

I wake up finding myself locked inside a room. I look everywhere to find any escape route but everything was chained. I wonder where in England I am.

I found a chair and sat down there. I think it will be a very long day for me because I have nothing to do. I suddenly heard footsteps outside of this room. I think that it was my abductor. I wonder who he is.

Then the footsteps vanish and I am all alone again. I think I might go crazy if I stay a little longer here. As I peep on the window, I realize that I am on the outskirts of England and I am being locked on a tower.

"Who will do this thing to me?" I asked to myself

I walk back and forth to think of a way to escape. I can't use that window if I still don't want to die. I think escaping on this place will be too hard for me because it is an old castle. If I was able to get out of this room alive, I might ended up being dead in moving around. Traps and secret passages are here.

When I got tired of walking back and forth, I sit again but something very peculiar happens. I saw two female figures in front of me. I think I am going crazy right now. The two female figures are just standing there.

"Hello?" I said

"Roseamanelle…" one of them said

"Yes…" I said

"You need to stay alive. You must be."

I saw that those people become much clearer to look at. I was really surprised when I realize that—that is my mother's ghost. My mother, whom I love very much, is here standing next to another woman about her age.

"Rose, you must live." My mother said

"But how? Everything is locked, there's no way to escape." I said

"Roseamanelle, just manage to stay alive until he comes." The woman on my mother's side said

Who will come? I know that my parents probably know that I am lost but they don't know where I am. Will it be Ciel? But Ciel also doesn't know my whereabouts. Maybe it is Ciel… maybe he is. I should not be little my fiancée's abilities.

"Rose, I saw everything happening on you. I know that you have that idea who will be coming to save you from here. My son will definitely come to save you?"

"Your son? You mean Ciel? You are Ciel's mother? You are Lady Rachel Phantomhive?" Rose asked

"Yes I am." Rachel said

"But what do you mean that you have seen everything?" Rose asked

"Rose, you might not be aware of this but, you have a fragment of my soul. My love for my son is the reason for this." Rachel said

"When did it happen?" Rose asked

"It happened after my death." Rachel asked

"Rose, listen to me, everything happens for a reason. That key on your possession will protect you from harm. You will discover that power when you need it. Rose, I might not say this, but I used to have that key before. It was given to me by the same old woman who gave you that key. Rose, please don't do my mistake on that time. If you happen to see that old lady again, don't trust her, she's a fallen one my dear. She is using that key to follow her target so please Rose, live." Mother said

"I will mother."

The two female ghosts disappear when the door was open by an unexpected guest. Rose feels like her feet were glued in the floor. Her heart beats fast on the sight of her abductor.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Search

Two weeks had passed and Rose was still missing. Ciel used any means to find Rose. He decided to pay a visit to Alois Trancy to ask him personally if he is somewhat involve on Rose's disappearance.

As he prepares on his departure, the second letter from Rose's kidnapper had come. The Midfords and Stadtfields are currently staying in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel opens the letter and read it silently.

_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_ It was a very fine day here. Here are my conditions to make Lady Roseamanelle safe. First, you should come here with your butler, nothing more. Second, when you come here I will set Lady Roseamanelle free but I will not assure that she will make it to come back alive to her parents, I will make her escape very interesting to watch. Third, don't feel very confident, every wrong move you make, I'll kill her anytime I want. I got my eyes on your doing._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Her kidnapper_

"How is Rose Ciel?" Stephen asked

"Based on this letter, she's fine. But every wrong move, she will die." Ciel said

"Does it say any about her location?" Lizzie asked

"None, it just say the instructions." Ciel replied

"We should continue searching in the town of London, while Ciel investigates on his own with his butler." Marquis Midford said

"I shall move also, I should ask the Scotland Yard to guard every exit." The duke said

Everyone is moving on their best to find Rose. Ciel goes to his carriage to go to the Trancy Manor. When he arrives at Alois' manor, the two boys throwing stares of daggers to each other.

"What brings you here Phantomhive?" Alois asked

"Rose is missing. I just want to ask if you know where she is." Ciel said

"Are you accusing me? I never saw Rose for awhile." Alois said

"And why are you being so defensive. The answer on my question is just a yes or a no." Ciel said

"I said no. I still don't visit her."Alois said

"Thanks for your answer Earl Trancy." Ciel said and he leaves

As Ciel rides on his carriage, he is still thinking about Alois' alibi. It seems that Alois is telling the truth so Angela is the only suspect left. Ciel wonders where in England Angela is right now.

At the room where Roseamanelle is locked, Angela was inside of the room and just stops there to give food to Rose. She then leave and lock the door so that Roseamanelle can't escape.

Angela goes out of the place where she is hiding and go to London to buy something to eat for dinner. As she walks, she saw Ciel's carriage and she hides. She doesn't want to ruin her own plan so she takes another path.

"That brat… he's making his moves." Angela whispered

As Angela walks, unbeknownst to her, Sebastian is following her secretly. Angela is unaware that Ciel saw her before she can run. This will be the start of Angela's fall or not?

A new day comes and they still don't find the missing Roseamanelle. Ciel takes his morning tea and read today's newspaper. The kidnapping of Roseamanelle was always the headline these past days. While reading Sebastian came with a letter from Her Majesty the Queen.

As Ciel finishes reading the letter, the queen's job for him is to find Lady Roseamanelle Isabella Astoria Marie Stadtfield in any means. This proves to Ciel that the rumours about the Stadtfield family being a distant relative is a truth. Roseamanelle was the goddaughter of the queen.

"The queen also gives her support to find Rose." Ciel said

"So the rumours are in fact the truth about the Stadtfields." Sebastian said

"Yes. Sebastian, do you have any clues for now?" Ciel asked

"Yes my lord. As what you have said, I followed Angela and found that she is staying in an abandoned manor in the outskirts of London. And I was able to smell the scent of the young lady's soul. I can say that she's somewhere around there." Sebastian said

"I see. Prepare everything today and tomorrow, I'll bring her back." Ciel said

Alright… end of this chapter. I think I will end this story after finishing 5 to 8 chapters. So, keep reading everyone. Thanks for your support. Please review J


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Alone

**A/N: This was written by Roseamanelle's P.O.V.**

I was all alone in this room. Ciel is not here, mother and father, Tristan and Stephen. I spend my days here by myself. Miss Angela sometimes visits me to give me food and change my clothing. I don't think that I can't stand here anymore. The deafening sound of silence is so annoying.

How I wish to see Ciel and my family again. I only feel emptiness inside. My heart is lonely; I feel that my other is missing. I wonder how I was able to survive the sadness here.

'_Ciel… please save me here…' I thought_

I sit down and look outside. This was useless, everything was useless. I miss the outside world. If I am able to see the outside world again I will go shopping all day with Lizzie, spend my day with Ciel, and play with Tristan and Stephen.

The sun is about to set when I hear some noise outside. I don't know what's happening but it seems that Miss Angela was in hurry.

"LADY ROSEAMANELLE!"

I hear voices calling my name. Those voices sound familiar. I peep on the window but no one is there. It might be my imagination. But then again, I hear the voices screaming my name. Then, a loud explosion was heard outside. I can see that everything was on fire except to this manor. Everything was red and burning flames are destroying things around it.

While I am looking outside the door banged so loud. As I turn, I saw Ciel and Sebastian on the doorway. I can't believe that it was Ciel. I am not dreaming, he's there and he's real. I'm not gone crazy. My beloved Ciel is here in front of me.

"ROSE!" Ciel yelled

I run to him and hug him so tight. I am glad that aside from what happened to me I was able to hug Ciel again. I thought I might die here.

"Ciel? Is it really you Ciel?"

"Yes Rose. Rose, let's go now…" Ciel said

I run after Ciel and we go downstairs. I am not familiar with this place at all and it seems that Ciel was really familiar on this manor. Sebastian was running on our back when a loud noise comes.

"Where do you think you are going, Lady Roseamanelle." Miss Angela said

"Going away from you!" I replied

"You can't escape away from me. As long as that key considers you as its master, expect that I am always behind your shadows." Angela said

"I will not make the same mistake my mother had made. I will live!" I said

I saw that the key shines so bright and light is surrounding me. It feels warm and delighting. I feel power is running inside my body. Is this what mother talking about? I can see golden specks of light around me, they are moving freely in the air.

"H- How come you unlock that power? You must not do that!" Angela said

Angela flies towards me. I was afraid on what will happen but I must live. I must fulfil mother's wish and that is to live.

"SHUT UP!"

A very powerful energy surrounds me. I just backfired Angela's attack. I feel so strong; I think that I can do anything. As I look at myself on a mirror, I saw a very different me. I have those glowing red eyes instead of my blue ones.

As Angela was still unconscious, we take the time to run away from her. We used a secret passage because the main door was destroyed. We walk as fast as we could so that we can reach the end as soon as possible. While we are walking, Ciel is holding my hand tighter.

"Rose, what's with that power you have used against Angela?" Ciel asked

"I don't know. My mother's ghost told me that—that will just come when I need it." I replied

"Then, what's with those glowing red eyes?" Ciel asked

"Maybe those glowing red eyes are there if I am using that power again."

"I can tell that you possess psychokinetic ability with the help of that key my lady." Sebastian said

"I see… Rose, can you use that again if we manage to get out?" Ciel said

"I'll try Ciel. I'm not sure if I can use that again." I replied

Ciel becomes quiet as we walk. I can see that his face becomes more serious than earlier. I know that there is something wrong here. Ciel will not act as this weird if there's no problem. As we reach the end, I saw Mr. Tanaka and a carriage waiting for us.

"I'm glad that you are safe, young lady." Mr. Tanaka said

"Thanks Mr. Tanaka." I replied

"This way please. We must leave." Mr. Tanaka said

As I walk to the carriage, Ciel is not following me. What does he think? Why is he not following me? Ciel just gave me a stare and he just stand there. Are we waiting for someone to come or…?

"Ciel, let's go. Are we still waiting for someone to come?" I asked

"No Rose. You're going alone without me. I'll stay here and finished everything with Angela." Ciel replied

My world is slowly crashing down. I can't believe that is happening. I'm going alone again without Ciel. I must do something to stop Ciel or persuade Ciel to let me come with him. I don't want to be alone again. I want to be with Ciel.

"Ciel, take me with you. Please, don't do it just by yourself." I said

"Rose, listen to me very carefully. If you die, I don't know what I should do. Its better that you are here. I promise that when I come back, I'll marry as soon as possible but when I'm not…"

"When not? You're leaving me alone?" I said

"Yes… Rose, if I die, all the Phantomhive fortune will be all yours now. I prepared everything until my death comes. Rose, you should find a good husband if I was not able to survive." Ciel said

"Ciel, I don't want to. The only person I want to marry with is you. I don't want anyone. I just want you." I replied

"It's for the good Rose. Let's go Sebastian." Ciel said and he gave me a small peck on my lips

My tears are starting to fall down on Ciel's departure. I wish that I could use my power to help Ciel but I can't. I don't want to lose another important person to me. I cry as hard as I saw Ciel walking back to face Angela again.

"Young lady, we should get going." Tanaka said

This is the second time in my life that I feel weak and useless. I can't even help Ciel. I can't do anything aside from crying. I am weak. I am nothing. I am such a worrywart. I stand up and walk with Tanaka while my eyes are looking on Ciel's path. I wish that I can form a contract with a demon to help Ciel but he will not allow me to do so if he knows. I wish everything will be back to normal. I wish that Ciel will come back ALIVE. I will not care if he has burns, wounds, scars, whatever he will I will accept him.

As the carriage moves, I still can't stop myself from crying. How come that I will not cry in a situation like this when your love one is on danger. After an hour of finding a safer place, we heard an explosion from the manor where Ciel is. My heart beats so fast and I feel so nervous. The manor was on fire and I am still wondering if Ciel is inside or he was able to escape.

"Young lady, have faith, I'm sure that the young master is safe." Mr. Tanaka said

"I will Mr. Tanaka…" I said sobbing

I saw three figures walking towards to us. My heart pounds in joy for a second but when I realize that none of those three figures is nor Ciel, I got nervous again. It was Finny, Mey- rin and Bard.

"Finny, Mey- rin, Bard! Are you all fine?" I asked

"Yes young lady." Finny replied

"Where's Ciel? Is he safe? Is he alright? Why is he not with you? How about Sebastian? Are they with you? Where are they?" I asked

The three servants look at each other and handed me something black. It was Ciel's eye patch. My heart slowly breaks down. My tears are forming again. Does it mean that Ciel…

"We try my lady. We try to find the young master but we don't make it. We just find his eye patch on the ground." Bard said

"NO! Ciel is not… dead… He's alive. He just wants to surprise me by playing this trick." I said

"My lady, young master is dead… please accept that my lady. The young master never makes it." Mey- rin said as she hugs me

My tears are unstoppable. They are flowing so hard. All in all again, I'm alone. I'm alone in this world. Ciel is dead and I am a living dead. I feel that half of me was taken away.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Together Forever with a Demon

A/N: Written in Rose's P.O.V

Everything was back to normal. It's been six months since the death of Ciel and I am still a living dead. Everyone was able to move on but I'm not. A lot of changes happen to me. I never wear light coloured clothes; I only wear dark coloured except from red. I always stay at my room and never go out unless it is really needed. My personality grew darker and my newly found powers grew stronger.

"It's been 6 months Ciel… I believe that you're somewhere out there watching me from afar." I whispered

I reach to my bed and sit there. Loneliness is covering me. I just heard a knock on my door and found out it was my brother, Stephen.

"You don't mind going out a bit?" Stephen said

"What for? I have no reason." I replied coldy

"Rose, I have received news this morning that Earl Trancy is planning to take you as his fiancée, again." Stephen said

"He really doesn't understand that Ciel is the only one for me." I said

"I think so. So what will you do?" Stephen asked

"I will not do anything." I said

"Alright. Just notify me if you want to take further actions." Stephen said

"Sure."

**Ciel's P.O.V**.

Six months have passed and everyone knows that I'm dead. Six months have passed and Rose is still as dull as a withered flower. Rose is so sad because of my 'death'. I know that leaving her is a good choice because she will not get involve on my wrong doings again.

I was able to survive that death in the battle. But as I wake up, everything had changed. I wake up as a demon. A demon like Sebastian. I know that if I come back to her, she will despise me and that will break my heart.

I still love Rose despite the fact that demons doesn't love. I still love every bit of Rose. I am now standing outside of her window watching her from afar.

"My lord, I think it is now time to take leave." Sebastian said

"I guess so. Let's go." I replied

I leave her again. I go back to our hiding place. I can't still come back to the Phantomhive manor because I can't show up myself there and Rose is sometimes visiting it. On my said 'death' Rose becomes the new Lady of Phantomhive.

While we are walking, I catch a glimpse of Alois Trancy walking in the busy streets of London. I can hear his thoughts. That damn bastard is planning to take Rose again as his wife. I will do everything for Rose and I will do that on my own way, my demonic way.

"Sebastian, go back to the Stadtfield manor right away. Get Rose away." I said

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said

As I became a demon, Sebastian wasn't able to devour my soul. He became as my butler forever. I walk alone and decided to sneak on the Phantomhive manor to take some of my clothes. I will make sure that this night, I will be able to get back to Rose and kill Trancy.

Alois' P.O.V.

I have heard of Ciel's death and I am so glad about that. He is my worst enemy and thanks God he is now dead. I am on my way to London to buy the engagement ring for Rose when I saw a kid who looks like Phantomhive. He is the same as Ciel but he is wearing normal clothing for a commoner.

I continue to look on each shop and find the most perfect ring. It was a silver ring with sapphire stones. This will compliment Rose's beauty greatly. I brought the ring and go back to my carriage to prepare and of course to accompany Rose to my manor.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

"Seems that the young lady lost her cheerfulness." I whispered

As my master said, I am spying on Lady Roseamanelle. This kid is the reason why I wasn't able to devour my master's soul anymore. That power of hers is protecting Ciel's soul. But I think that incident will continue to the most tragic story of them all.

She doesn't change a bit, aside from having that powerful ability. I can say that the young lady's power is becoming stronger and stronger. Those two are really a fated pair; bound with darkness.

As I look on the front door, I saw a very familiar carriage. It was the Earl Trancy's carriage. As what my master's order, I will carry the young lady with me.

I knock on the window of her balcony so that she can notice me. I am thankful that the young lady was able to see me.

"Se- Se- Sebastian? Is that you?" the young lady said

"Yes my lady. I am indeed here in front of you." I replied

"Where's Ciel?" she asked

"The young master is safe. Perhaps my lady, would you mind if I take you out for awhile." I said

I heard footsteps are coming so I carry the young lady immediately. I was able to take her out in time before the door opens.

"Sebastian, hoe did you do that?" the young lady asked

"I am just one hell of a butler, my lady." I replied

Rose's P.O.V

Sebastian and I escape the manor. I am so excited and at the same time scared. Alois is just a little brat who will do any means to find me. My heart beats as fast as we reach Ciel's town house in London. I put my best smile to avoid nervousness. I can finally see Ciel after those fake six months.

"This way my lady." Sebastian said

Sebastian showed me the room on where Ciel is. As he opened the door, I found a young man standing near the windows. I think he is not Ciel. He is a little taller than me and Ciel has the same height with me.

"Excuse me… can I ask where is Ciel here?" I asked

The young man doesn't reply anything but instead he slowly faced me. My eyes grew bigger on the sight of my 'dead' fiancée. I can't explain the happiness growing inside my heart. I am longing so much for him and finally he's here.

"Miss me?" Ciel said with a smirk on his face. He doesn't change at all.

"Very much…" I replied and hug him so tight

Ciel returned the hug to me and as he faces me, he put a small peck on my lips. I am so glad that Ciel is alive and I can marry him someday. But as we all know, happiness can't take any longer.

"Rose… I know it is too much to carry but, would you accept for who I am now. I am very different now Rose. It is hard for you to comprehend but I'll tell you." Ciel said

"What is that about Ciel? I'm willing to listen." I replied

"You know about my contract with Sebastian right? And Sebastian being a demon?" Ciel said

"Yes… and what about that?" I asked

"Roseamanelle Isabella Astoria Marie Stadtfield, I am no human now." Ciel said simply

"W- What do you mean? Y- You become like Sebastian?" I asked

"Yes Rose." Ciel replied

"Then I want to form a contract you." I said

Ciel's eyes grew wider and Sebastian's also. Those two don't expect my sudden decision. I know it, at the very first; Ciel is protecting me because he doesn't want me to be tainted with his darkness. As a return of his effort, the soul he is protecting will be his. I know that if this happens, many people will react and the worst, I should keep on hiding with Ciel.

"Rose, are you insane? You're forming a contract with me, a demon. Your soul is the exchange of forming a contract with a demon plus if we form the contract, I can't devour your soul because it was protected by that key." Ciel said

"Ciel, I'm still on sanity. You always protect me and in return, the soul you are protecting will be yours or if you want kill me and you can have it. I can see on your eyes Ciel that even if I'm not in a contract with you—you want to devour my soul. I can still see your soul in those eyes Ciel even if it is as crimson as blood. Ciel, if you don't want to kill me or to make a contract with me, then, make me a demon like you"I said

"Rose… how come… Well, I think I should not expect less from you from now on." Ciel said

"So, you're forming the contract with me?" I asked

"Very well then. So what's your condition?" Ciel asked

"Protect and stay with me forever, until the very end; till death do us part." I said

"Then the contract is now made…" Ciel said

After that, I saw a pentacle like figure on my left hand. This was the Faustian Contract I have made with Ciel. There's nothing wrong with my decision. I will stay with him forever and ever.

"I think I found something funny on the contract, Rose. Forever can't be with the two of us. I'm a demon and I'm an immortal and you, you're a human.

"Ciel… as I can see you don't know that on the past six months, I discover something new to myself. Let's say that this key is granting me immortality and my aging will also stop, so I can definitely say, that FOREVER is possible to the both of us." I replied

"I see. So, you are an immortal contractor, how fascinating." Ciel said and he chuckled

"What's funny about that?" I said

"Nothing." Ciel said

"My lord, sorry for the interruption but I can sense that there will be a much unexpected guest who will come to take the young lady back." Sebastian said

"Who will it be?" Ciel asked

"Alois Trancy…" I replied

"Then what shall be your order, my lord." Sebastian asked

"Rose, let me grant your first order." Ciel said

"Ciel, this is an order, finish Alois Trancy tonight." I said

"Yes, my lady… Sebastian, finish Claude for me so that I can have time to finish the brat." Ciel said

"As you wish, my lord."

Everything will end on the next chapter… Rate and review please


End file.
